The First One's Free
by xHails
Summary: Jake's friends have always been a bit odd, but Eli has to be the strangest by far. Intrigued with Eli's career, male prostitution, Clare delves deep into the harsh world of sex, drugs and money, all the while keeping her eye on the most experienced man she knows. RATED M FOR A REASON. EXPLICIT SEX SCENES, DRUG USE/ABUSE AND VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**The First One's Free**

**Jake's friends have always been a bit odd, but Eli has to be the strangest by far. Intrigued with Eli's career, male prostitution, Clare delves deep into the harsh world of sex, drugs and money, all the while keeping her eye on the most experienced man she knows.**

I sat at the computer desk, my fingers flying, typing out words and sentences, as a Kip Moore song thudded from the speakers next to me. I hurriedly wrote, describing every detail of the scene I was portraying, between two characters who I developed from scratch. Their personalities ever so different, yet they formed a beautiful communion.

Writing was my escape from everything. It allowed me to forget my worries, my sadness, and my life. I could express everything I wanted to in just a few sentences, and all my stress just went away. This is why I am attending Columbia Journalism School next fall. I applied and got accepted two weeks ago. Ever since then, my fingers flew across the keyboard, writing stories and poems and essays. Anything to better myself in my grammar and writing altogether.

"Clare!" I heard my step brother of 2 years, Jake, yell from my bedroom door. Jake and I had always been good friends, since the time we were little kids. His dad and my mom went to school together. Jake was there through everything in my life, and I knew him as my big brother, always. Even before my mom and dad got a divorce and she remarried, he was undoubtly my brother figure. When my mom announced her engagement, it would become official, as if it needed to. Jake was normally over protective of both me and my mom. As he stood, waiting for me to respond, I slung my headphones off and minimized the word document. Quickly, I turned around to see him.

"Yes?"

"I'm heading to The Dot to meet a few friends. Do you want to come?" Jake asked, buttoning up a green plaid shirt, leaning lazily on my blue doorframe.

"Are you seriously asking me this? I don't socialize, you know that. Goodbye now!" I said in an annoyed tone, standing up to close the door from any further distractions. Jake, uninvited, stepped into my room, preventing me from blocking him out.

"Sorry, Clare. Helen basically told me you _had_ to come. She's worried about your sanity or whatever. Get dressed, kiddo." Jake said, smirking and turning to leave. I rolled my eyes, in frustration at my mother's thoughts.

"Hey! W-what's wrong with what I'm wearing?!" I asked, looking down at the denim mini dress with purple leggings and tan flip-flops with a bright purple flower.

"You wonder why people still call you 'Little Edwards'? Seriously, Clare?" Jake laughed, and walked past me to my window, looking out of it.

I had always figured people called me Little Edwards due to the fact that I was still very innocent and a good-girl. I was never rebellious, I followed the rules, and throughout High-School I never got below a B minus. I'd never had sex; I'd never tasted alcohol, done drugs, or even got a detention. It never once occurred to me it was the way I dressed.

"Oh shut up and c'mon," I said, turning and walking quickly downstairs.

"Didn't we just have a discussion about this not too long ago? You agreed to stop dressing like a 5 year old..." He said, and added a slight wink, opening the front door and leading us out to his red truck.

"Uh-huh sure, is Katie coming?" I asked, getting slightly hopeful. Katie and I had begun to grow closer and become better friends throughout the years, and we got along well whenever Jake drug us along to something we both didn't really care to be at.

"Ha, are you kidding? I am not introducing her to my friends! They'd scare her off," Jake laughed slightly, and turned the switch. The old red pick-up, which we'd playfully named George, purred to life.

"Well look at that! Somebody is actually acknowledging the fact that his friends are creeps and weirdo's!" I said and laughed, watching the trees pass quickly.

"Hey, they're just different!" He defended quickly, smirking over at me and turning the radio up just as an Aerosmith song came on.

"Owen, Moe, and Drew? They're not different they're _strange_." I corrected quickly.

"Moe and Drew aren't coming. They have football practice since they made it on a college team this year; only Owen and Eli are coming." He said, his tone calming and evening.

"Eli?" I asked, confused. I hadn't heard the name before, and Jake talks of most all of his friends. The name, however, made me curious to know more.

"He's just a guy I met at a club a few weeks ago."

"Oh, so you're picking up men from bars now? How _naughty_ of you!" I taunted, smirking. I thoroughly enjoyed every moment I spent with Jake. "Oh hush! You don't have room to talk, since you are getting less than zero action." He said quickly, pulling into The Dot's parking lot and parking the truck.

"So, you're gay now?"

"No. He's a cool friend I met at the club better?" Jake said, explaining for me and opening the door.

We both hopped out and I walked around to where he was, locking his door manually. The weather was warm, 60 degrees, and it was a very sunny June day. The birds chirped, children rode their bikes, the beautiful day made me feel guilty for staying inside writing.

Jake led me in and over to the bar. We both took our seats, Jake next to Owen and me next to Jake.

"Hey man!" Jake said, slapping Owen's hand and slinking down into the bar stool. Owen smirked, his eyes lighting up his features. Owen was handsome, in a older, creepier kind of way.

"Jake, Little Edwards." Owen nodded in greetance at me. I chuckled. "Hello, Owen."

"You heard from Eli?" Owen asked, ignoring me almost instantly and focusing on Jake, who nodded.

"He texted me when we left the house, should be here an-" Jake's voice was cut off by a deeper, slightly more raspy voice. It was unfamiliar, but made me look up to where it came from immediately.

"Elijah, at your service."

He was gorgeous. Hot, sexy, strong. He was slightly shorter than both Jake and Owen, but he was far handsomer. His jaw line cut firmly, his fair pink lips were half curled into a seductive smile, which allowed a view of his beautiful green eyes, glowing with wit and charm. His hair was very dark, almost black. It fell lazily in his eyes, but he quickly swept it aside. His skin was a light olive, clear and soft-looking. "Owen, Jake," Eli paused for a moment and looked to me, studying me quickly. "Newbie."

"Eli, this is my step-sister, Clare," Jake said, spinning the stool around to face Eli, who's eyes looked me over with ease, studying me as it came natural.

"Clare," Eli said, walking directly to me, the closer he got, the more unstable my breathing became. "'Tis a pleasure," He said, the words purring out of his mouth in a seductive tone, as he lifted my hand to his lips, placing a soft gentle kiss on the back of it. My cheeks flooded a bright red, and I just smiled slightly and nodded.

"Knock it off, Eli, it's my sister and she's not interested in your 'services'." Jake said, his voice lowering in warning. It made curiosity bubble inside me. What was this strange, yet charming man's "services"? And why did Jake suddenly grow very defensive?

Eli just shrugged in response, the smile still apparent on his amazing face. "Whatever you say."

Eli sat, and as the three boys talked, I studied Eli, watching the way he moved, the way he spoke. Questions arose in me quickly, sending my journalism instincts into high gear. I kept quiet, however. I couldn't speak in front of this man; I knew I'd say something stupid. So I just watched and fantasized about him. A man like that, would never be interested in me.

"So, Eli, had any luck lately?" Owen asked, winking and settling back against the counter. Eli laughed dryly, and nodded.

"Of course. My job is _mieux que jamais_, better than ever." Eli said, smirking.

"So jealous, man, you have no idea. If I didn't have Anya, I'd so be in the industry." Owen said with a laugh, then looked at Jake, waiting for him to respond. I saw Jake stiffen nervously, and frown. I wasn't sure why or what, but something was making him uncomfortable.

"Nah, man, I don't know where those chicks have been. Besides I have Katie," Jake said stiffly.

"See, that's why I never want a girl, they tie you down," Eli's lips moved with ease, and as he spoke, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. In a creepy-overrated, school-girl-crush kinda way. I watched as his gaze turned from Jake to me as he finished his sentence. "But you never know, maybe I'll find one that's worth it…"

As he said this, I got an uneasy feeling. I straightened a little bit, feeling as if Eli was speaking to me, rather than Jake or Owen. I couldn't stand the questions any longer. I had to know. I had to.

"Eli," I said quietly, looking down nervously. "W-what's your job?"

I heard Eli chuckle slightly, his eyes meeting with mine when I looked up. It sent chill bumps down my spine; my hands shook nervously as he watched me.

"Clare, darling, I'm a prostitute."

"What?!" I said, my eyes widening slightly in disbelief, as I sat up straighter. Never in my life… My god.

"Yes ma'am," Eli said, taking a pack of cigarette's out of his pocket and lighting one. "I'm not too bad, either."

**Eli**

Damn she was sexy.

I smirked in plain amusement, watching the girl, who couldn't be any older than 18, look at me with undeniable shock. Her blue eyes were wide, her lips parted slightly. She was beautiful- no doubt, but immature. Too immature. I could tell by just seeing her that she was a good girl, who followed every rule lain in front of her.

"Eli," Jake said, shooting me one of those don't-you-dare looks. I just shrugged, sitting back and lighting one of the white cigarettes, inhaling a deep puff of smoke that calmed my nerves.

"So, dude, have you talked to your dad about letting us take over the cabin for the weekend?" Owen said, interrupting the tenseness Jake had created between us. I smiled, and leaned forward, interested in what Jake had to say about the cabin his family had in the middle of nowhere. A perfect place for us to let loose a few nights.

"I mentioned it to him," Jake said and shrugged. "He said that he, 'Didn't think it was such a good idea.' I'll get a yes out of him and Helen soon," Jake's bored lips curled into a devious smile, but I looked past him to where Clare, in all her beauty and sweet innocence, looked to Jake curiously.

"The cabin? What for?" Clare asked quietly, her soft voice barely audible.

"To your parents, just Jake and a few friends hanging out for the weekend, for reality, 5 star party with all the chicks, cigarettes, beer and weed we want," I said, a small smile tugging at my lips, as she looked to me with shock.

"Mom would_ never_ let you go up there alone, Jake," Clare said, a small bit of amusement in her voice.

"Helen? Of course not. Dad? We might stand a chance," Jake said, spinning his bar stool around to face her, smirking.

"It's not a good idea," She said plainly, looking down at the counter for a second, the way she moved exposed her breasts slightly, and I licked my lips with desire. How would she feel under my tounge? I took a deep swig of the cigarette, trying to calm my mind.

"It's not like your coming, Clare, so It shouldn't really matter if _you_ think it's a good idea or not," Jake said and shrugged.

"It's just… I've never seen you drink or get high or even smoke for that matter. It's not you, or at least the you I know." She looked at him, and offered a small half smile. I could tell how much they cared for one another, the sibling love that they shared was incredible, especially since they weren't actually related.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Jake said. He didn't say this with mystery, just with a slight tone of regret. "I'm gonna get out of here and go bug my dad until he says yes, C'mon Clare."

"Hey, Clare can stay with us if she wants to," I said, smirking, taking another puff of smoke as Clare moved off at his word, obedient as a fucking bitch.

Jake laughed with amusement. "Like I'd trust you with my little sister. I would like for her to not be returned to me stoned and pregnant." He said, and I just shrugged, watching Clare's eyes grow wide.

"I would _never_." She said quickly, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Don't act like you don't want this," I teased, smirking and inhaling yet another deep breath of smoke.

I saw Clare try, and fail, to hold back a laugh. "Sorry, but I'm not that type."

"They never are. If you ever need an escape, I can show you a good night," I said, winking, and watching as her pale cheeks flustered with red, her lips part slightly. All of her urging me to touch her, to seduce her hot little body.

"Eli," Jake's voice returned to a very threatening tone. "My _virgin_, uninterested sister. Hands _off_."

Virgin? Interesting. She may be more fun than I thought.

"Whatever," I said, sinking into the chair. I watched as they headed for the door, and as Jake exited out of earshot, I called Clare's name. She turned to look at me, confusion and annoyance clear on her perfect little face.

"I'm serious about my offer. Sex is optional." I said, and smiled playfully. She just laughed, shook her head and walked on her sexy little way.

**Clare**

I hopped in the truck, pushing Eli's thoughts and words deep into my mind. He was interesting, peculiar, and all I wanted to do was know more about the man, his career. My thoughts were interrupted by Jake's voice, which sounded slightly angry.

"Clare, I don't want you to go near Eli, okay?"

"Seriously? Jake I'm not going to have sex with him. I'm not like that, and you know that very well." I said, looking at him as if he were stupid. He was acting outrageous, and I know he was just being over-protective, but he's never been this pushy about it.

"You don't understand Clare, once he gets in your mind, girls are like putty in his hands. I don't care how innocent and pure you think you are. I've seen it, he's magic and I don't want you to get hurt because if you get involved he's going to hurt you, please Clare. I love you too much, and I'd have to kick his ass if he touched you." Jake warned, glancing at me while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"God, I dread the day I get a boyfriend, if that ever happens." I teased, playfully pushing his free leg.

"Anybody. Any-freaking-body but him." Jake said, his tenseness still obvious.

"So, about this cabin thing, when are you going?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Hopefully leaving tomorrow." He said.

"That doesn't really give you time to plan a party, Jake." I said, his own ignorance amusing me.

"Parties are best last minute." He said, turning on our road and lowering his voice.

"I'm sure," I said sarcastically, looking out the window. I was anxious to get back to our house, to my writing. Where I could be alone and think, because right now, one very hot, experienced man was invading my mind. And if Jake was right, it could be very dangerous.

**Eli**

That sexy bitch was still on my damn mind. God, if she could show a little skin, my life would be perfect.

But for now, I watched at the whore dancing down at the end of the club alone. Her skin was tanned dark, platinum blonde hair lying straight around her shoulders. Her face was plated in make-up and her wardrobe? Skanky. The girl wore a crop top, with short cut off blue jeans, showing more skin than what was covered. I stood up, making my way down to where she moved her hips in teasing circles, her legs spread, her hands sliding up her body slowly. I smirked looking at her, who motioned for me to come to her. I downed a quick shot and made my way down to where she was, getting close to her body, wrapping an arm around her lower back.

"How much, Goldsworthy?" She whispered seductively in my ear, as I guided her ass, showing her how to properly grind.

It wasn't surprising when I had people know who I was, in the four years I'd been working this job, I'd grown quite popular in clubs and around town. My name was getting out there. People knew who I was. That was one of the biggest compliments and man like I could ever receive. It means I was good, really good.

"Let's get out of here, then we can discuss price," I said with a smirk, squeezing her ass, urging her to follow my words.

So we disappeared from the club, to somewhere more comfortable. The whole time I was working her, fucking her, bringing her to orgasm, however, I couldn't get that one thing off my mind.

Clare.


	2. Chapter 2

**The First One's Free**

**Chapter Two**

Clare? Are you ready, come on! We're supposed to meet the guys at Degrassi in five minutes!" I heard Jake's deep voice call impatiently from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back, sighing and quickly zipping up the large suitcase containing my things and lugging it downstairs.

"I can't believe Mom is making me go with you stupid people all weekend." I said flatly, crossing my arms and shooting a dirty look into the other room, where Mom and Glen were. I knew they couldn't hear me, but it didn't matter. After fighting with her for a good half hour about why I didn't want to go with Jake, it was quite obvious I had lost the battle. My weekend plans were changed from bettering myself, to being surrounded by high, drunk and horny people whom I had no want to concern myself with.

"I'm not stupid, and you'll get over it," Jake scoffed, lugging his bag and my suitcase. He tossed them lazily in the back of George and shot me a joking smile. "What did you pack? Your suitcase weighs more than you!"

"Shut up and get in the stupid truck," I snapped, not at all interesting in joking around. I was mad, no, pissed and I didn't intend to hide it. Jake and I hopped into the old red truck and he turned the switch, firing it to life. "So who all is staying the whole weekend?"

"You, Me, Eli, Owen, Anya, Drew and Bianca. The rest are only coming up for the night." Jake explained, checking over everything. "And, you know Clare, just because you're unhappy with the arrangements, doesn't mean you have to be a brat the entire weekend and ruin it for everybody else." Jake glanced at me before pulling out of the driveway, heading in the direction of Degrassi High, where I had spent the last four years of my life. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged in reply, honestly not having the nerve to put up with him. At this point, however, I didn't really have the nerve to put up with anyone. I would most likely be the youngest one there, due to Jake being two years older than me, and most likely I would spend most of my time locked away in my room, reading or writing on one of the few notepads I brought. I wasn't interested in any of the stuff they would obviously be doing. Drugs never appealed to me, neither did getting drunk or smoking. They all seemed like very idiotic and stupid things to do. Things that I would steer very clear of.

"JAKE MY MAN!" I heard Moe scream, before Jake even had time to cut the engine. I looked up from my phone, scanning the cars for anyone I knew. Sadly, the few I did know, I didn't care about. There were 5 cars, each containing a few different people. I recognized many of them from when I'd seen them in the years before they'd graduated, however a few were obviously older and I hadn't a clue who they were. Moe, Owen, Marisol, Drew, Bianca, Anya, KC, Spinner, various others. None of them where who I was looking for.

Eli.

I scanned once again for him, but let out a defeated breath. There were no signs of Eli anywhere.

"Damn, Jake. Eli's always the one to be fashionably late, huh?" Owen asked, his face showing obvious frustration. Jake just shrugged in response, smiling nonetheless.

"That's Eli for you. Somebody call his ass!" Jake said, and I frowned. I hated Jake when he was around a large group of people like this. He acted all tough-guy, and anyone who knows Jake knows that he isn't. He doesn't normally cuss, or act all rebellious. He was a very caring person, but to know that you'd have to speak to him one-on-one.

About the time Moe had his phone out, a long, black hearse pulled into the school parking lot. _Who the…_ I thought to myself, and then smiled as a handsome boy with dark shaggy hair and piercing green eyes stepped out of the car.

"Are we ready or what?!" Eli said loudly, his deep voice echoing throughout the parking lot. His question was met with a few loud screams, as everyone dispersed to their cars. Except for Drew, Bianca, Anya and Owen, who headed over to Jake's truck, and opened the doors.

"Jake, what are they doing?" I said, frowning as Bianca tried to slide my seat up. With me still in it.

"We're carpooling, hon. So scoot up!" Anya said with a smile, standing behind Bianca and Drew.

"Your truck only fits four, Jake." I reminded, still not sliding up.

"So! You, Bianca Anya and Drew can squeeze in the back!" Jake said, gently pushing my arm, trying to tell me to get out and let _Owen_, of all people, have the front seat.

"We won't be able to breathe, Ja-" My words were cut off by a familiar, sexy voice that could only belong to Eli.

"Hey, Clare, you can ride with me up there if you want!" I smiled, knowing I shouldn't accept his offer, but knowing it was a much better alternative than riding with the others. Before I could get completely out of the truck, Jake caught my arm.

"Is that such a good idea?" He said, looking directly at Eli. His hand was on the handle, ready to jump out at any given time.

"Jake, relax, dude. We're just driving up there. It's not exactly like I can jump her while I'm driving," Eli said, a small smirk pulling on his lips as he rested against the hearse's frame. Jake let go of my arm and I quickly walked over to where Eli stood, thankful to escape the torture that Jake and his friends would have been sure to inflict. Eli opened the door for me and smiled. I thanked him quickly, and slid into the car.

I looked around, curious as to how the inside of a hearse looked. There were fuzzy dice hanging on the mirror, but other than that it looked like a normal car. It was black leather seats, two cup holders and a radio, just like anything else.

"You look… shocked. Is something wrong?" Eli asked, starting the car and following Jake out of the parking lot.

"N-no. I'm just surprised… by how normal it is," I laughed and shook my head, looking down embarrassed. Eli was so mature and grown. He was intimidating to say the least. I knew he had to be at least 21, due to Jake telling me he was very popular at bars.

"Morty? Oh, yeah, to be a hearse he's pretty down to earth," Eli joked, smiling over at me, then quickly focusing back on the road. "If you can handle his amazing girl attracting abilities!"

I gave a laugh and focused on Eli. "Oh, so that's your car? Not you. Figures. You're way overrated!" I said, amazed by how easily I was able to speak to Eli. It normally takes a lot of comfort for me to even speak, but the joke around was immense for someone like me. It was half Eli, who was so comfortable and laid-back. The other half was Jake. By dragging me along on this trip, I intended to make him go mad with worry. If getting comfortable with Eli, does that. Then so be it. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.

I sat in my room, trying desperately to ignore the loud booming of speakers, the laughing and partying going on in the cabin. The strong odor of smoke, weed, alcohol, and sex swirling and mixing in the air. I focused on the pages of my book, although none of the words made since due to the loud commotion going on. I heard my door open up, and the music get louder. I looked up, automatically annoyed with my intruder.

"Hey," A drunken man, who looked vaguely familiar blurted, smirking. "You're Clare." He said, totally, completely wasted. He stumbled over to my bed and smirked. I didn't say anything, except stare at him.

"You're pretty," He mumbled, sitting on _**my**_ bed, and peering down at me, his face uncomfortably close. I moved away quickly, preparing myself to ask the random guy to leave. Before I could, however, he passed out and fell back onto my bed.

"Well that's just nice," I said to myself, standing up and walking out my bedroom door quickly.

I looked around, taking in the atmosphere. There were couples dancing to a Rhianna song, red solo cups of beer lying everywhere. Marisol, Drew and Bianca were all passing around a joint, while my brother and a few others were chugging down cup after cup of the foul tasting and smelling liquid. I saw a lot of people, but one was missing. Eli.

I shrugged, trying not to think too much about it, and walked outside. The full moon lit up the trees and the porch brilliantly. The stars shone, glimmering and glistening in the black sky. I sat down on the wooden steps, smiling and enjoying the fresh air. The music was barely audible, and the whole scene was peaceful.

I wasn't normal. I was the weirdo who'd rather sit alone out on the porch under a bright night sky, than be inside socializing and having a good time with friends. Everyone in there seemed happy. Most of them had a significant other, a large group of friends, and a together family. I hadn't ever kissed anyone, much less had a boyfriend. My wide circle of friends consisted of my brother, Katie (who unfortunately was counseling at a soccer camp this week) and Alli. My parents were divorced, and even though I love Glen and Jake as my own family, it sucks spending 15 years of your life with a very close family only to have it ripped apart. I never spoke to my dad, anymore. It was just too much. He had a new wife, and a baby on the way. His wife hates me, and he's made it apparent he doesn't really want me involved in his new life. I am a part of my fathers past. A mistake, to him. He doesn't love me and I wonder now if he ever did. If he ever loved our family. My mom and I were left in the dust without a second thought. If Glen and Jake hadn't of came to our rescue, I'm not sure where we would be.

"Clare?" My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, deep, calming voice. I looked back at Eli and smiled. He was standing just outside the door, his hands in his pockets. His dark brown almost black hair fell sexily into his eyes, and I smiled.

"Hey."

**Eli**

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I asked, walking over to where the blue eyed girl sat on the steps. She was turned, facing me with a small smile playing on her perfect lips.

Damn. Every time I looked at the girl, she got sexier. Everything about her, from her bright blue eyes, down to the sexy curves and innocent vibes, made me want her. Every inch of her. But I knew I couldn't have her. Jake would likely murder me, and I didn't deserve her. She needed someone who could love her. Someone who would marry her, give her beautiful babies, be there for her. I couldn't do that, and it wasn't fair of me to even think about being with her.

"Oh, just trying to escape. Some random guy is passed out in my bed and it's more peaceful out here," Clare said, scooting over, allowing room for me to sit beside her. I took my seat and gave her a weird look.

"One night stand to loose your virginity? And here I was thinking you were different! Or were you even a virgin?" I teased, smirking down at her. Clare playfully slapped my arm, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"We did _**not**_ have sex. He just walked in my room and passed out. And I am very much, 100% totally a virgin." Clare said, laughing slightly and looking up at me. Her blue eyes shown like the stars, and I couldn't help but think of what I could do to her to make them close in pure bliss. What I could do to make her scream my name. All I wanted was to feel her under me, to see her moan, make her feel good. I couldn't help but imagine what she would feel like on my dick. How tight she'd be…The one girl that was strictly off-limits, was the one girl I'd give anything to fuck.

**Clare**

"I'm glad. Most girls aren't." Eli said, with a small, yet slightly sad smile. I just shrugged, not really wanting to explore the topic. So instead, I did my best to change the subject.

"How old are you?"

"23, you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "17. I'll be 18 next month." I said, sounded a little defeated. Eli's age didn't shock me, but it just added on to how intimidated I felt around him. He was so experienced, so smooth. I was just some awkward teenage girl who'd never even kissed somebody. Why he even bothered to talk to me blew my mind.

"Kiddo," Eli said, slightly mockingly. He leaned against the railing, studying me. His lips were curled into a drool-worthy smirk, his green eyes outshining the moon and the stars.

"Guess so!" I said and shrugged, smirking. It was true, I was the youngest of the group, and the least experienced.

"Enjoy it, Clare. I wish I had waited until later to get involved in…" Eli paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "The stuff I'm involved in now."

"You regret it?" I asked, genuinely wondering. Guy's minds worked a lot different than girls, especially a 23 year old guy. I could guess about three things that were on his mind right now. Sex, girls and sex. That's just the way it is, and as much as I'd like to change it, I can't.

"No, not at all. It can get tiresome… but the lifestyle I live, it suits me. I've never been good at relationships, and this way I get girls, I have no worries, and my needs are met. Not to mention I get paid for something most guys dream of getting for free." Eli said in complete honesty. I nodded, trying to take it all in. Of course, it made sense. I wouldn't see why a guy like Eli would want to live any other way.

"Why aren't you in there living like you normally do?" I asked, relaxing, my thigh pressing against his black skinny jeans, my hand inches from his. It took everything I had not to reach out and take it.

"I live it every night. Sometimes it's nice to have a break and watch," Eli explained, glancing back up at the cabin for a brief second.

"It's not as fun as it sounds, trust me," I said dryly, my eyes meeting his. That was one thing I was very good at. Observing. I was normally on the sidelines, watching, envying them. Not because they were in a state of mind unfathomable for me, but because their lives were so perfect.

"You've never done that?" He asked, looking down at me shocked. I couldn't help but give a goofy smile and shrug. "You've never smoked, gotten high, drunk?"

"Nope, nope and… nope!" I said, sighing and looking up at the stars which shined so brightly. The crickets chirped, echoing sounds all around us.

"Do you not get curious?" Eli replied, his hand brushing mine, sending chills up my spine.

"No, I do, I'm just too scared to try it." I admitted sheepishly, looking down at the ground. My cheeks burned with embarrassment, as I admitted how much of a loser I was to Eli. I heard him chuckle in response. "How many girls have you been with?"

Eli started laughing, looking at me as if I were crazy. "I can't count them all, Clare. That's impossible."

"Do you not worry about STD's or getting someone pregnant?" I asked quickly, looking up at him with wide eyes. Eli just shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really, they make condoms for that, and I do take advantage of them." Eli said. How relaxed he was talking about the subject astounded me. I was getting embarrassed just asking him these questions, the fact that he responded with more detail than I'd ever heard without even hesitating was mind-blowing. "Can I ask you the same question? Just, boyfriends?"

I laughed, although it wasn't an amused laugh. It was more of a saddened one, coming to face a harsh and cruel reality. I'd always been alone, and I'd probably always be alone. I wasn't pretty, I wasn't good in bed. I was shy, kept to myself, and I definitely wasn't interesting. "None."

"Have you ever been kissed?" Eli asked, sitting up a little straighter. He sounded slightly shocked that I'd never had a boyfriend, but it was the normal for people when they found out a 17 almost 18 year old hadn't ever been involved romantically. Most everyone has had a boyfriend before my age. His question shocked me, however. I shook my head slowly, looking from the ground up to him.

"Can I change that?"

Eli's words took me aback, his hand slid under mine, locking our fingers. He looked nervous, and it was mind blowing. I knew I shouldn't have said what I did. I knew it was dangerous, and just what Jake warned me not to do. But I didn't care. I pushed all feelings aside as I whispered a quiet, shaky reply.

"Y-yes."

Eli's free hand touched my cheek gently, his eyes looked into mine admiringly. His thumb ran over my lips cautiously, then gently stroked my soft cheek. I took a deep, nervous breath as he brought my lips to his, kissing me soft and sweet. It was amazing, how natural the feeling was. How his lips caressed mine in the most intimate way.

This moment was cut very short however, due to a loud, pissed voice echoing from the door.

"_ELIJAH FUCKING GOLDSWORTHY! THAT IS MY __**LITTLE**__ FUCKING SISTER! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU_!"

**Hehehe. Protective big brother steals the cake, huh? **

**So, I want to thank all of y'all for the amazing reviews! 14 on the first chapter! That is amazing! Be sure to keep them coming guys!**

**Muchos Love, **

**x Hails**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates! I haven't had time and I got thrown off my horse not too long ago and I was told minimal computer time because I have a concussion. :P My head friggin hurts like hell, I'm tired, and I don't feel good. If this entire chapter sucks/is illiterate, please excuse me. You're lucky to have even gotten an update. :P**

"Shit," I heard Eli breathe, standing up quickly, backing away from me. "Jake, chill! It's not like I was fucking her!"

"No, no, but you were going to, weren't you, you man whore!" Jake scoffed, stumbling towards us. He was very, very drunk and probably wouldn't even remember he came outside, much less caught us kissing. I stood up anyway, ready to stop him if he came at Eli in any threatening way. I knew that Jake didn't stand a chance the condition he was in, but I'd rather not have to break up a fight tonight. Especially between these two.

"No, he wasn't!" I said quite loudly, moving towards Jake, fuming. "What do you think I am, some kind of slut? I am a virgin, Jake! I am not going to have sex with a guy I just met a few days ago! I'm better than that and you better damn well know that!"

"Hey, man, calm down dude. You're totally wasted," I heard a deeper, familiar voice say, as Owen came through the doorway, curious about the ruckus. He took a hold of Jake's shoulders, trying his best to lead him to one of the patio chairs on the porch. Eventually, Jake gave in and sat down, not without a small fight, however. He looked awful. Like he was a mental person on crack. It was only a matter of time before he was puking or passing out. Taking the chance while Jake was distracted, I run past them inside. The music was still going loud. Couples were grinding, people were drinking and getting higher than hell. I pushed past them, running straight into my room. The guy who'd passed out on my bed a time earlier, was conscious. Barely.

"Okay, dude. I don't know you. Get out of my room!" I snapped, taking a pillow and smacking him in the face with it. I honestly wasn't in the mood to put up with anybody's crap. The guy groaned, sitting up. The whites of his eyes were discolored, showing a bright yellow. He was pale, and obviously already beginning to have a horrible hangover.

"Hey, I might be drunk, but I can still fuck, sweet cheeks," The man said, reaching for me. I pulled away quickly, doing anything to distance myself from him.

"Sorry, not interested. Now get out of my room before I get my brother," I threatened, hissing the words at him. I crossed my arms, stamping my foot impatiently. Just him being in the room made it smell of beer and cigarettes.

"Oooh! Who's your brother? No boyfriend, hotshot?" His words slurred together, his body swayed drunkenly. I couldn't take him seriously. As drunk and stoned as he was, I could probably beat the crap out of him in a second. Rolling my eyes, I leaned against the wall, making it obvious I was uninterested and unamused.

"Actually, I don-" I froze for a second, knowing the words that were about to come out of my mouth were lethal and dangerous. I was a journalist, though. I knew how to use my resources and make a lie look like evidence. "I do. His name is _Eli Goldsworthy_."

The guy immediately sobered up a good bit. He quickly stood, gripping onto the dresser for support. "The Eli Goldsworthy? Shit, I'm sorry, punkin. I'll be out of your way," The man stumbled out of my room, closing the door behind him loudly. A large, devious smile curled on my lips. So his name had power?

_Interesting._

* * *

The party began to die down about 1:00 AM. The music was cut off, most of the conscious people left, and the noise was at a minimum. I stayed in my room, however. I didn't have any desire to go out and talk to the remaining few, as I'd found my dad's old guitar in the closet. My dad used to play for us all the time when we were little. He even taught me a few chords. During our summers up here, I'd string together chords and I learned to read sheet music. When I was 11, for my birthday I asked my dad to put my together a sheet music book of my favorite songs. Since the guitar stayed up here, I barely got any good, but I loved to play.

One song, however, was by far my favorite. It was one I could sing and play by instinct. I didn't need the sheet music. I remembered all the chords, all the words. Even though it's been about 5 years since I've played, the song came as natural as if I'd played it everyday. The version I had learned and loved was much different than the original. I loved it more, for what reason I'll never know. Skipping the first part, I quickly began to pick up on the chorus, quietly singing along with the rhythmic strumming of the guitar.

"_I know you have a little life in you yet,  
I know you have a lot of strength left,  
I know you have a little life in you yet,  
I know you have a lot of strength left,"_

The words and the chords matched perfectly, making a beautiful sound. As I silenced myself, I heard a very familiar, yet very lovely voice pick up where I left off.

"_I should be crying but I just can't let it show,  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking,  
Of all the things I should've said that I never said,  
All the things we should've done that we never did,"_

I stopped playing quickly, laying the guitar down and looking up at him. "You have a nice voice," I said quietly, slightly embarrassed and unsure of how much he heard. Eli just smiled and nodded.

"Kate Bush? Or Maxine?" He asked with a smirk. He leaned lazily against the door frame, his figure taunting me.

"Greg Laswell, actually," I replied, a small smile creeping on my face. Eli nodded, standing straighter and walking over to where I sat.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Are you okay?" Eli asked, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. He stood slightly crooked, awkward almost. I could tell he felt bad, or worried maybe. His green eyes were bright and smiling.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to offer a convincing smile to go with my words, but I knew all that I mustered was a sad smile. Being up here, playing the guitar, it brought back so many memories. There were a lot of Mom, Dad, Jake, Glen, me and Darcy. But most of them were sad, haunting thoughts of my father. My "Dad" who just up and left. My dad ruined our lives, leaving my mom and I for a 24 year old stripper. He could care less, and it's the thought that burned holes in my heart. I wasn't lacking a father figure, Glen was definitely a wonderful stepdad, but I missed my real dad. The man who used to tuck me in every night. The man who went to church with us every Sunday. The man who taught me most of what I knew about life. But, with those memories were the dwelling knowledge that he cheated on us. That he could care less about me or Mom, anymore. It was sickening. If he could do that, what should stop me from being a normal teenager?

"You look sad. What's wrong?" Eli asked, interrupting my thoughts and sitting down beside me. The bed let out a quiet squeak, and I couldn't help but run my finger over the soft sheets.

"I'm just thinking," I answered, looking down at my hands which were folded neatly in my lap. My denim blue jeans were faded, with holes in the knees. I glanced over at Eli, who smiled down at me warmly.

"About?"

"A lot of things. My dad, Jake, school… _you_." I whispered the last part and looked away, slightly scared to see his reaction. I waited impatiently to hear his voice give some indication of how he felt.

"Good things about me?" Eli said, a slight sarcastic tone to his voice. I felt his hand find mine, his fingers interlacing with mine. This gave me an immense amount of confidence. I took a deep breath and looked up at his flawless, perfect features. His fair pink lips were curled into a lopsided grin that made my heart melt, his bright green eyes roamed from our hands to my eyes.

"Confusing things," I breathed after a long pause. "To be completely honest, I have no idea what to think of you. I mean, you're a male prostitute for Christ's sake! But you seem sweet, or is that just a front? And your lifestyle… you're not the kind of person I would have guessed to get drunk and high everyday. But for some reason, I don't care that you do, because out there, you were a totally different person."

"Clare, I'm not going to lie to you. I drink, I smoke, I get high, and I have a lot, a _whole _lot, of sex. I'm unpredictable and wild and probably the farthest thing from what you need or want. That doesn't mean I can't have moments of sober bliss, though. Listen, get to know me. Both sides of me before you completely push me away. I stand to what I said before. I can show you a good time, you just have to relax and let me."

**Eli**

Something about this girl, I don't know what, drives me crazy. No, that's an understatement. She drives me fucking insane in every way. Sexually, Mentally, Physically, Emotionally, you name it. She was different. She had this radiating aurora of innocence and sweetness. She was so perfect, that it was a sin to even look at the girl.

But I'm the ultimate sinner.

And sweet sins bring utter joy.

"Then do it. Next time you go to a party, club or concert. I want in. All in. The drinking, the smoking, the drugs, everything. I want to taste it, just for one night I want to know what it's like to be a normal person. Who has a normal social life. Who does normal things. Please." Clare's voice sounded a bit hesitant, but I could hear the cloaked desperation in it. I knew that this wasn't who Clare was. I knew it was an act of rebellion (for what reason- I'll probably never understand), but I had to take advantage of it. If it was I, my life, Clare wanted to experience. Then the saint shall have her way.

"Tomorrow. We can get out of here for a night, go to a club or something. You in?" I asked, holding my breath. I tried to hide a smile, but it seeped its way onto my face.

"Definitely. I'll be ready at five!" She said, her excitement uncontainable. Her face lit up bright, and for once she looked _free_. Like nobody or nothing could hold her back now. Her lips were shining, soft, alluring.

I don't get nervous around girls. I just don't. But if there was a moment I was ever nervous, it was now. I cupped her cheek gently, pulling her face to mine. Our lips collided for the second time, and immense pleasure and relief washed over me. Her lips were sweet, warm, soft. The kiss was intense, full of unreleased passion and intimacy.

Clare broke after a few seconds, a smile clear on her beautiful face. She looked tired, so I took the moment as it appeared, not wanting to bother her. I smiled back, then stood up and walked back to the wooden door. I heard Clare moving behind me, placing the guitar somewhere. As I was about to close the door I turned, looking her straight in the eye.

"Oh, Clare. Don't forget, the first one's free," I said, smirking, waiting to see her reaction.

"Don't kid yourself, Goldsworthy," Clare said, ever so confident in her words as she continued.

"You'd _never_ make me pay."

**Again, sorry for the late update, this crappiness of this and how short it is. I kid you not, if you've never had a concussion, do your best not to get one. They are a bitch. **

**Also, I'd like to thank EVERYBODY for the reviews. 30 reviews on 2 chapters is amazing! I love each and every one of them! So if you wouldn't mind reviewing, that would be dang amazing (I'd also LOVE to hear a few predictions).**

**Muchos Love, Hails**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! A few warnings here, Bianca and Anya are OOC, and I didn't have time to read over and edit it, so I apologize ahead for all the mistakes which I know are going to be there. I didn't have time, because my dad is on his way from the hospital to get my laptop to take it to my mom, so…**

I stood staring in the bathroom mirror, the red housecoat tied tightly around my waist. Everyone else was somewhere, doing something. Most of them had hangovers, but they ignored them and drank more, or did idiot stuff to get their mind off of it. I'd only come out of my room once today, to get something to eat and affirm Eli and I's plans. When he cleared all doubt, I grew excited. Until I realized I had brought absolutely nothing suitable for the night. I had a few t-shirts, dressy blouses, a professional looking dress, that was it. My wet hair dripped down my back as I sighed, knowing my options were limited. I could just wear something I had, which would make me look even more new than I already would look. I could go nude. Or, I could ask Bianca. Unfortunately, my last option was most likely the best.

I sighed; making sure the housecoat covered everything and walking out. The only people here still were Eli, Jake, Owen, Anya, Drew and Bianca. Only one person I felt the least bit uncomfortable around. Eli. I didn't care if the others saw me in a housecoat without make-up and messy hair. But for some reason, I didn't want Eli to see me like that. So I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw only Bianca and Anya.

"Hey… that's um… pretty?" Anya said, smiling and doing her best to seem encouraging. It took everything I had not to roll my eyes, because she was being serious. She honestly thought this was what I thought was "cool". It was a nice effort, however, so I brushed it off.

"Relax, it's just my housecoat. Where are the guys?" I asked, looking around and not seeing any sign of them.

"Jake and Drew are trying to fish, while Eli and Owen are being entertained by their attempt at fishing," Bianca explained, flipping her wavy hair over her shoulder, giving me an odd look, which was probably normal for her.

"Figures, Jake was always awful at fishing," I said with a laugh, memories from our childhood flooding back. "Look, Eli and I are going somewhere tonight, and I need something to wear. Something that's not 'me-ish'."

"Ooooh, is it a date? Where is he taking you?" Anya said, sitting up straighter and smiling at me. She brushed a strand of straight brown hair behind her ear. Bianca gave a bit more interest, and shot me a slightly devilish smirk.

"No! Definitely not. He's umm…. We're going to a club together, just as friends." I added the last part quickly, revising any thoughts that they might have that we were together. At least, I think we're not together. He's kissed me twice, but that hardly means anything with a man like Eli. We were friends with a bonus.

"I've got just the thing," Bianca said, standing up, giving me a twisted, slightly frightening look. "Come on Saint Clare," She added, walking past me towards the room Drew and her shared. I followed behind her, slightly hesitant, but relieved when I heard Anya follow us both. Although I didn't really know her, I had a feeling she wouldn't let Bianca turn me into something extreme. Bianca closed the door behind us then quickly walked to her suitcase, digging through it.

"I'm surprised your brother's okay with this, we all heard him flip on Eli last night. What the hell were you two doing anyway?" Anya asked me, as I watched Bianca closely. She began to pull out numerous things, but I tried to draw my attention away from her long enough to answer Anya.

"Just an innocent, simple kiss," I admitted and smiled slightly, warm fuzzies invading my stomach as I spoke of it, vivid memories coming back. "And Jake doesn't exactly know yet,"

"There's no such thing as an innocent kiss with that man," Bianca said, standing up and walking over to me. She roughly handed me a bright red dress that was folded. "Now go put it on, Little Edwards. I don't know why I'm even helping you."

Honestly, neither did I. The 'Little Edwards' comment stung, and I knew Jake was right about why people called me that, and it reminded me of the question why Eli was even associating with me. I brushed it off and went into my room, locking and closing the door tightly. I sat the dress on the bed, pulling my underwear and a strapless push-up bra on. Slowly, I unfolded the dress and sighed. The color would suit me well, a bright cherry red, but it was very small, obviously it would be a struggle to fit into, but I tried it anyway. Sliding the very tight, formfitting dress over my head, I pulled it down all the way, to my mid thigh. I walked over to the mirror and smiled, amazed by the way it looked. It fit my curves perfectly, and showed off a teasing amount of cleavage. It was shorter, and the one sleeve showed off my skin. I smiled slightly. It was pretty, yet not overly-formal. I took a deep breath, gathering my confidence and walking back to Bianca's room.

"Looks like Little Edwards isn't such a kid anymore," Anya said and laughed, standing up and twirling me around once. She smiled down at me and nodded. "Now for your hair and make-up!"

"Seriously?" I asked, a little unsure. I knew it would pull the dress together, but it was something I was hesitant on.

"Of course! You want to look old enough to even get in the place, right?" Bianca said, rolling her eyes and my childishness. I sighed and nodded, following an excited Anya into the bathroom. She immediately began pulling various things out of Bianca and her bags. She made me turn away from the mirror, as she began pulling a comb through my brunette curls. I sat quietly, a million thoughts and emotions rushing through my mind. I pondered over whether or not I really wanted to do this, and if Eli would like the new change of look. It was stupid to even think about Eli liking me like that, because I knew he didn't. He thought of me as the innocent, easy little sister. Something for him to play with. But truth be told, I didn't mind it one bit.

"Okay, we're done!" Anya said, moving away and helping me slide off the white, smooth-top counter. I turned to look in the mirror and smiled. My hair was curled a bit more, my bangs fading in with my locks. My lips were a bright red, smoothed over with a shiny layer of lip gloss, very light pink eye shadow and dark mascara brought out my eyes, making them look even more of a icy sea blue. I smiled and nodded.

"How do I look?"

"Hot!" Anya said, and smiled. Bianca just shrugged, fixing my dress a little, although I could see a slight smile playing on her lips. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed, looking up at them. "So, what are you going out to do tonight? Just have fun, seduce Elijah Goldsworthy-"

"Like that would be difficult," Bianca interrupted in a sarcastic tone. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Definitely not having sex with Goldsworthy, tonight, sorry for the disappointment," I said, but my attention was quickly directed towards the door, where a more handsome, cleaned-up version of Eli walked in.

"Hey have you guys seen," Eli paused, spotting me sitting on the bed. I stood up quickly, smoothing my dress down, and letting a small, shy smile fall on my lips. "Clare, hey. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready," I said and nodded, walking over to him, completely forgetting everyone else in the room. I reached out; taking Eli's offered hand and followed him out to the den. Eli grabbed his wallet and phone off the table, but our quest for the door was quickly interrupted.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with my sister?" Jake interrupted, stepping in front of the door. I frowned, moving behind Eli slightly, slightly worried that Jake would ruin tonight.

"I'm just taking her out, casually, just so she can have fun without her overly protective big brother," Eli teased, a sarcastic smirk planted on his face.

"Well I have to be overly protective because I have guys like you trying to get in her pants 24/7." Jake snapped, stepping a bit closer.

_Oh, what a lie that was. _

"Jake," I said sharply, moving from behind Eli and taking a deep breath, my hand shaking slightly. "I asked Eli to take me. I'll be fine, I promise."

"You better watch her and take care of her, Goldsworthy. If she comes home with so much as one hair missing, I'll kill your ass, got it?" Jake hissed, stepping away from the door and giving him a look that sealed it as true.

"Of course, Jake. You think I'd actually let somebody hurt her?" Eli asked, laughing and opening the door.

"It's not other people I'm worried about. It's you."

**Eli**

Jake had every right to be protective. Hell, if she was my little sister and she was even speaking to someone like me, I'd probably snap his neck and keep her under lock and key. She was so damn innocent and sexy and naïve, the sweet girl didn't stand a chance on her own.

But for right now, she wasn't on her own. She had me, and I knew that I could never be enough for her, but I could protect her. I could keep her from getting to drunk, from getting heartbroken over a guy who wasn't interested; I could keep her safe from perverts who would try to touch her. But quite honestly, the thought of anyone but me touching her made me sick.

"So, how to start the night?" Clare asked, as I led her to Morty, watching as she skipped ahead of me excitedly. I chuckled, watching her pretty curls bounce, her sexy curves exposed by the tight dress.

"It's your night, Edwards. You control how it goes, from start to end," I said, opening the car door for her and, smirking, taking her hand and spinning her around in a cute circle.

"Then may we begin it with a kiss?"

"Depends, do I get more than one?" I teased, and leaned down, taking her face in mine gently, and guiding her soft pink lips to mine. My lips caressed hers in an intimate way, sending vibrations from deep, far back in my throat into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my torso, pulling me closer; her lips moving against mine harder. The kiss was far greater than most that I share. Mainly because it has emotion, untold feelings that may or may not be mutual. Most of the kisses I share, they're purely for pleasure, rather than to express something. Our kisses have never been casual, as much as both of us wished they were.

"My brother would kill you," Clare whispered, a very adorable, a very cute giggle escaping from her lips.

"Exactly why your brother doesn't know," I said, and pecked her lips. "Now get in, Plath." I teased, poking her butt and smirking, stepping away from her.

"You? You know who Sylvia Plath is?" I watched as Clare's face grew into a shocked, slightly happy expression. Her lips drew back in a wide smile, and her eyes wide. I chuckled and nodded, watching as she slid in the car.

"I do. It's quite a tragic misfortune if you ask me, and darling Clare, don't you dare try to pull the same shit Plath did. Nobody wants you to commit suicide," I said, closing her door and walking around the driver's side. I got in, starting Morty and looking over at her.

"So, you're apparently skilled in English and literature. What about music?" Clare asked, smiling up at me as we pulled away from the cabin.

"Hm, my music tastes, well," I chuckled, turning my lights on. "It varies. I have the biggest man-crush on Ed Sheeran, but I don't tell people, because frankly he'd normally be too mainstream for my liking. Bon Iver, Radical Face, Greg Laswell, Of Monsters and Men, Daughter, and Oceanship."

"Finally, somebody with a good taste in music," Clare said and laughed, her voice sounding relieved and amused. "Except it's you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" I said, glancing over at her for a split second, only to see her watching me, smiling, looking truly happy.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, you know exactly what I mean!"

"Elaborate."

"You're 23, you sleep with women for a living, you get drunk and or high regularly, and you're actually somewhat attractive. Men like you aren't supposed to be super cool!" Clare said, laughing and rolling the window down.

"Clare Edwards, no offense, but you are very judgmental," I said, placing my hand over my heart, and using an "offended" tone.

"I am not! It's just out of the ordinary!" She defended, taking everything to heart. I chuckled, pulling up in the parking lot and cutting the ignition. I looked over at her and smiled.

"We're here. Are you ready?" I asked, watching her closely, taking in her beauty.

"Eli, it says only 18+ admitted with ID. I'm only 17, you know that," Clare said, a small bit of disappointment clouding her voice as she hesitantly unbuckled.

"Silly Clare, I know that. But I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, and I'm known. I could get a 14 year old in here if I had to. Have some faith in me!"

"Guess I will, Hughes."

"Oh no, Clare. You don't want me to be your Hughes. I might pull the shit he did. You don't want someone who falls in love with another woman while your married, you shouldn't want that for yourself," I said, offering a small smile, inwardly mad that I wasn't taking the chance. Mad that I just told Clare what everyone knew. I didn't deserve her. She was much too good, too pure, and too innocent for me. A girl like her, she'd be crushed by a guy like me. And that's the last thing I want for her. I couldn't allow myself her, because I was too messed up for her. And then Clare said something that shocked me. Something that scared me slightly, but made my stomach twirl in ways it hadn't in a very, very long time.

"I might want anything, even that, if you played the role of Hughes."

**Well… how was it? Revieww please! Thank-you to all those who have reviewed on the previous chapters, they are amazing and each one make my little writer heart swell… I think you get the point. ;)**

**Love, xHails**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I have been so super busy and I promise to start doing it more often! Again I'm so sorry!**

**Eli**

"Are you sure?"

"I've gotten high a few times before, Clare. You're okay. Two hits is just gonna help settle your stomach before you drink," I said and chuckled, laughing at the innocent girl in front of me, looking around wide-eyed. She passed the joint over to me, but I shook my head. "Not tonight, Clare. I want to be completely sober when I have you."

"Aw," Clare said, her bottom lip poking out. "You're going to make me get completely wasted and stoned all alone? Boo to you."

"I'm not _letting_ you get completely wasted you're first time drinking. _That_ is irresponsible. One shot only, okay? Drink three glasses of water after, trust me; it'll pay off in the morning. Don't take anything from anybody. Food, drugs, alcohol, drinks, don't do it. You're asking to get raped if you do. Don't let guys get too comfortable, or we begin pushing for more and sex is definitely not in your plans for tonight. Stay with me at all times, you're very small and it wouldn't take much too… Just, don't go off with some random person. Guys are going to be complete perverts and pigs, so go ahead and get used to it." I said slowly, my stomach growing sicker at the thought of other guys trying to touch her. All I wanted to do was keep her safe though, and as overbearing as it may be, this was my norm. I knew my way around a crowd like this, and I knew what was best for her.

"Damn, I didn't think being rebellious had so many rules," Clare said and laughed, taking one final draw of the joint and disposing of it. "I'm starving. Did you know that? Eating sounds fun right now. I wonder who thought of eating. Or making stuff taste good."

I chuckled softly, listening as Clare begin to mumble somewhat incoherent things. She was cute like this, although she was always cute. I knew I shouldn't let her do this, but it was the only thing I could think of the draw her closer to me. And if getting her high and drunk is what it takes to keep her close to me, then my screwed up ass will continue to do it. No matter how messed up and wrong I knew it was. Clare smirked and gestured over to the bar, where a few people sat, obviously looking for someone to hook up with. I lit a cigarette, inhaling a deep puff of smoke, and nodded, heading towards it with her.

"Can I try?" Clare asked, eyeing the glowing tip of the tobacco cigarette. She smiled sweetly, obviously knowing how to work me. I shook my head, drawing yet another long breath of it/

"No, darling. Cigarettes are much worse than any of the stuff you're trying tonight. Why don't we save those lungs for something much more pleasing, say, a kiss?" I smirked, tucking a red curl behind her ear and admiring the way the bright red dress showed off her curves.

"Deal," She said, and reached up on her tiptoes, attaching her soft, gentle lips to mine. I used my free hand to pull her body closer, and run my tongue over the bottom of her lip, silently begging for entrance. Much to my appeal, her lips parted slightly, allowing my tongue enough room to slip between. Clare pressed her thigh between mine, kicking my sex drive into action. Just the slightest things with her would get me turned on, and I was thankful I had mastered control of myself. My tongue massaged against hers, coiling around it, and the tip flicking over hers. I drew it back quickly, as she broke to breathe. I smirked, taking another draw from the cigarette and putting it out in one of the many convenient ashtrays.

"Now, can we go get me a drink?" Clare asked, taking both my hands and pulling my towards the bar. I laughed quietly and nodded, taking lead. As I walked over, the usual bartender, Mike greeted me. He was a few years younger than I, and was using the paycheck to attend the local college. We'd gotten to know each other a small bit, normally on the days when I'd wait until later to please my clientele.

"Hey dude, what you normally have?" He asked, as I took my seat in the barstool, using my legs to help guide Clare into the one beside me.

"Just one, for her. Along with a glass of water." I said, smiling down at her with bright eyes.

"Oh, are you a fan of Eli's ahem, _services_?" Mike asked, pushing the shot glass and water towards her, smirking.

"Oh I, um," Clare looked to me, her beautiful blue orbs begging me to explain. I nodded, directing my attention to Mike.

"Clare's not like that. She's just a good friend who wanted to try some stuff with someone she knew," I explained, doing my best to make it sound nonsexual, although I knew I failed. Horribly. As Mike left to stack a few glasses, I watched Clare eyeing the shot, a confused and slightly intimated look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up slightly and turning to face her.

"It's just… I don't… um I don't exactly know how to…" Clare mumbled, her fingertip swirling over the top of the shot. I chuckled quietly as she looked up at me.

"Just tip it back and swallow it. Fast."

"All at once?"

I nodded, pushing the small glass cup closer to her. Clare took it and did as told, except, she hesitated half-way, letting the taste fall on her lips before she finished. She quickly set it back down, about half of it still in the glass.

"That is absolutely _**DISGUSTING**_. EW! No wonder people throw up when they drink it, ew. Why do you like that stuff?" Clare asked her face pulled into a disgusted, grossed out look. I laughed hard, watching as she looked at me shocked. She was high, and still thought it nasty.

"I don't see avid drinker in your future, sorry," I said between fits of laughter. Clare just crossed her arms, giving me a dirty look. "Sorry, sorry. Just finish the rest; you at least need to be a _little _tipsy to have fun!"

Clare quickly downed the rest, and then winked at me, looking out towards the raised floor, where multiple people were dancing and grinding to heavy rap music, something that I hated, yet learned to endure.

"You're Elijah Goldsworthy, right?" The high-pitched, feminine voice immediately caught my attention. I looked up to where a very pretty, yet very slutty looking woman stood, her hand on her hip. She had long, straight black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was dark, yet had an orange tint, obviously a very fake tan. She looked down at me with her red lips slightly parted, showing a glimpse of white teeth.

"I am," I said, smirking and nodding up in greetance. "And you are?"

"My name is irrelevant. I heard you were the best. Is there somewhere we could go? You know, to be _alone_." The girl said, licking over her lips, which were now curled into a seductive smile. Before I could answer, turn down her offer (something I rarely did), my attention was caught by a very deep, close voice.

"Would you like to dance?"

**Clare**

My insides flopped at the girl's bluntness, and my stomach grew a bit unsettling, knowing there was a good possibility that Eli would agree to go somewhere alone with the girl. To have sex with her, and that possibility scared me, giving me a huge reality check.

But before I could grow too worried, a deep voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked to him quickly and smiled. He wasn't Eli handsome, but he was definitely good-looking. He was about 6 ft, with dirty blonde short hair. His skin was tan, accented with ice blue eyes.

"In fact," I smiled and glanced at Eli, whose full attention had now been turned towards me and the man. "I would." I took his outstretched hand and smiled, only glancing back to see Eli, whose face was full of concern. I ignored it however, as man, quite good-looking, led me to the edge of the dance floor. He maneuvered behind me, and then pulled my body closer to his, his hips beginning to roll against my ass.

**Eli**

My veins coursed with pure hatred and envy. I watched every move they made closely, clenching my fists tight, ready to intervene if the strange man pushed it too far. Clare's hips moved with such expertise, as if this was a normal Friday night, as if she done this every weekend. It came natural to her, the rolling, humping, grinding. There were a few times I managed to block her partner out completely, focusing on Clare and only her. The way her body moved, her reddish brown curls bouncing. And then he would slide his hands down her waist, grabbing onto her hips, or he'd press her innocence against him. Then, I was jolted into a maddening truth. I was pushed to my breaking point however, when the man crossed the line by slipping his hand below her hips, onto her pubic bone. Much too feely for my liking, I stood up quickly, heading towards the two.

"Clare!" I called out, which brought her attention from his grinding hips, up to my face. She immediately stepped away from the man. "It's time to go, come on."

"Eli," She said sharply, glancing back at the man, then stepping towards me, a displeased look on her face. "It's barely 12."

"So! Clare, I like you and I don't want to push any trust Jake has for me by getting you back at ungodly hours of the night," I said, taking her hand and offering a slight smile.

"You better be glad you're cute, Goldsworthy," Clare said and laughed, the high still not gone completely. I pulled her body towards mine, caressing her curves, slipping my lips onto hers gently, and laying three perfect, small kisses on her soft pink lips. I smiled sadly, knowing that this was rare for Clare, to be taking such leaps of faith. It was only a matter of time before this rebellious phase was over. She would find a boyfriend, a good one who treated her well, who had a real job. She'd go off to college, or come to her senses and realize that this lifestyle, that_** I**_ am not good for her. But for now, I could enjoy her.

"Come on," I whispered, sliding my lips down her neck lightly, taking in her sweet vanilla scent. Just merely touching her made me want more. It made me want to rip that tight little red dress off of her, lay her down and make her scream my name.

"Eli?" She whispered, pulling away and putting slight distance between us.

"Yes?"

"Were you jealous?" Clare asked, giggling lightly, her curls bouncing as looked up at me with teasing eyes.

"Not even in your dreams, Edwards," I said sharply, rolling my eyes along with it, praying she didn't see through the fake presence I put up.

"You keep telling yourself that," Clare whispered, as I opened the door for her and helped her in. I watched as she flashed me a thankful smile, letting my hand slip away from hers. I returned an obviously forced grin, then closed her door, walking around to the driver's side and sliding in. I turned the ignition, listening to the car purr to life. Before I pulled out, I glanced over at Clare and smiled. Her head was rested against the cool glass window, her eyes closed peacefully. I reached over and took her hand.

"Shh," I whispered, as she looked up slightly, obviously exhausted. "You can go to sleep."

I drove back in silence, letting Clare sleep peacefully. If I had been alone, the night would have just been getting started. Clare was young, however, inexperienced and I didn't mind leaving early if it meant I got to watch her sleep, rather than dance with disgusting men only wanting one thing. As I pulled up to the cabin, a few of the lights were on. Looking through the window, I saw everyone sitting in a large circle, probably playing stupid, childish games. Clare was still deep in sleep, now leaning back in the seat. I got out quietly and walked around, opening the passenger door quietly and scooping her small body into my arms. I heard her mumble something incoherent, her head resting on my shoulder. I used my foot to kick the car door shut, then walked in the cabin, thankful for the already partially open door.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Jake shouted, immediately dropping a handful of cards and standing up.

"Shh! She's asleep! Keep it quiet," I hushed, pushing past him and into her room.

"Eli?" She whispered quietly, her eyes looking up at me as I laid her light body down on the bed.

"Hey, go back to sleep," I whispered, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her softly, up to her chin. I flicked the light off and turned to leave quietly.

"No, stay," Clare said, grabbing my hand to keep me from leaving. I looked at her and immediately gave in, lying beside her. "This dress is uncomfortable." She complained, tugging at it, fumbling to get it off. I swallowed deeply, unsure if I should look, knowing that it would send my hormones crazy to see her half naked. After much drowsy, tipsy struggle, I sighed and helped her slip the red dress off.

"Goodnight, Eli." She whispered, settling into my side.

"Night Clare."

"I still think you were jealous."

**I'm going to apologize for how short and bad and rushed this is. The next chapter will be better… and maybe include a sexy makeout scene… maybe.**

**Reviews make my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, so I think I deserve a rant. **

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW PROMO? OH MY FEELS. /3 My heart is broken. I love Eli, but gah I hope Clare bitch slaps some sense into him. I'm just scared to see what he takes. I'm guessing it's acid or ecstasy. AND CLARE'S DIARY ENTRY HOLY CRAP I DIED. A little too personal there…**

**Tumblr was so funny yesterday though oh my goodness. xD The eclare tag had a riot. **

"You look pretty," Eli said as I slid into his car. I smiled, laying a quick peck on his lips.

"Thank-you," I said, and smiled up at him happily. It'd been two weeks since the camping trip, Eli and I have been texting and hanging out since. He's different than what you'd think. When we're alone, he's so sweet and relatable. Of course he's never mean; he just gets in a certain mode when we're out. He smokes more, he jokes more and he speaks of sex more. He never acts ashamed of me though, the opposite actually. He'll hold me and kiss me, but never around Jake, we learned that quite quickly.

"So, where are we going tonight?" I questioned.

"The ravine. They're having a bonfire tonight." He answered, driving towards the place I'd heard a lot about in High School. Although everyone spoke of it, only a few of the more popular people ever got to go. It was more of a college and older type party, so the fact that I was going sparked renewed interest.

"Are you working tonight?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands and slightly dreading his answer. I'd understand if he was, it was his job after all, but I wanted him all to myself, and the thought of his "work" gave me a mix of bad emotions.

"Of course not. I'm not working anymore right now." He said plainly, turning down a dirt road and glancing over at me.

"You're not!?"

"No! That would be considered cheating, and I couldn't have sex with somebody while I am with you, with you. I'm not that low." Eli explained, slowing the car and giving a smile that made my heart melt.

"With me, with me?" I asked, slightly confused. Of course I didn't mind being with him, but he hadn't mentioned making anything official. The thought of actually being with him, of owning the title of Elijah Goldsworthy's girlfriend excited me.

"Well, yeah, I just figured we were together."

"We are." I assured and smiled as Eli pulled up beside a ton of other cars. He gave me a reassuring look and we got out. Immediately, the smell of smoke and beer hit strong, and I walked with Eli, sticking beside him closely. He wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me to where a bunch of people were doing multiple things. Some were socializing, some drinking, some smoking, others making out. I smiled as Eli pecked my forehead and led me over to a bench, with a few older looking people. They all greeted him, and then gave me a curious look.

"This is my girlfriend, Clare, these are a few idiots I went to school with." Eli said and laughed, sitting across from the group and positioning me between his legs. I smiled awkwardly at them, and looked down.

"Here, take a beer," One girl said, grabbing two.

"No, thanks," I said, declining her offer. I decided the last time we went out that drinking was definitely not for me. The taste of it was just too much. Eli also declined, and I frowned slightly, knowing it was out of the ordinary for him. The girl just shrugged and sat them back in the cooler. She then gave me a look, one I hadn't been given in a very long time. Almost a jealous, snobby look. I settled even deeper into Eli, trying my best to fade away. I'd never liked being the new person, or the person who everyone had their eye on.

"So Clare, how did you meet Eli?" One of the guys said, breaking the slight silence. He slid down on the log, grabbing a beer and focusing on me.

"Oh… well he's my brother's friend." I said shyly, my cheeks reddenin.

"So you two are pretty close then, huh?" He continued and smiled.

"She's means everything to me," Eli said before I could answer. His reply made me smile, giving me a warm, happy feeling deep down. Eli pressed his lips to my cheek quickly and pulled me closer.

"So, Clare, when are you going to admit the only reason you're with him is because he's good in bed?" The girl who'd given me a dirty look said, sitting back and crossing her arms. I internally froze, unsure of who this girl was and why she was such a bitch.

"Emily!" Eli snapped, and although I couldn't see him, I knew he was mouthing for her to shut up.

"Did you just call me a whore?" I spat, sitting up, my eyes locking with hers.

"Yeah, I kinda did." The girl, Emily, said her voice lined with anger and jealousy. She tucked a strand of black and red hair behind her ear, looking highly proud of herself.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous that they're not getting any action. Is it because your vagina's bigger than your mouth?" I asked, obviously beyond pissed at this point. Before the girl could give another smartass comment, Eli stood up.

"Time for a smoke."

"I'll come with," I said, standing up and following him over to a tree. He pulled a cigarette out of the white Marlboro pack and lit it, silent about the whole ordeal. "Who was that? And why does she hate me for no reason?" I questioned.

"We used to date back in junior year, she's just a jealous bitch who never got over it. Ignore her, Clare." Eli said and half smiled, inhaling the cigarette. He took my hand with his free one. "Oh and between us, her vagina is pretty big." I laughed, smiling at him happily, squeezing his hand. He took another drag of the cigarette, standing as far away from me as possible to avoid the smoke blowing in my face, which he knew I hated.

"You should really quit that, you know." I said and forced a smile. I knew his smoking wasn't any of my business, but I truly did care about him. Eli was good, and cigarettes are bad. The two don't go together.

"I know, I just, don't know how," He said and forced a sad smile, putting it out and pulling me close. He kissed me gently, the cigarette taste still strong on his lips. It didn't necessarily taste bad, however, just different.

A loud noise made me pull away, slightly startled. I looked over to the direction it came from, and froze. A young girl, probably my age, maybe even younger, stood looking up at her much bigger boyfriend terrified. Instantly, I recognized the boy. He was a junior and played for the football team at Degrassi. I couldn't quite remember his name, but he had quite a reputation. They were too far away for me to hear them clearly, but the girl must have said something that pissed him off, because he drew his hand back and hit her. Hard. Instantly, I felt myself move towards them, despite Eli's protests.

"Who do you think you are?" I spat, approaching the much bigger guy. He looked at me slightly shocked and mad.

"Excuse me?" He said, turning in my direction.

"I said, 'Who do you think you are?' Because you're not better than anyone else, and you're certainly not God. What gives you the right to put your hands on her?" I hissed, stepping closer, a strange mix of adrenaline, anger and sadness pumping through my veins. Eli mumbled something behind me about leaving it be, but I was too upset to pay it any attention.

"It's none of your damn business," The jock said, stepping closer, looking me in the eye.

"Like hell it isn't. What you do in the privacy of your own home, whatever, but if you're going to act like an immature, overgrown monkey out here, then yeah, it is my business."

The guy didn't reply. Instead, he focused his abusive acts on someone other than his girlfriend. He focused them on me. His long arms shoved me back, into Eli. Eli caught me quickly, then pushed me behind him, immediately and without thinking connecting his hand to the guy's nose. I heard a crack, and looked up. Blood started leaking out the guys nostril, his nose noe sitting in an awkward position.

"Touch my girl again, and I'll have you castrated, got it?" Eli spat, leading me away to the car, holding me close and protectively. He opened the door for me, and helped me in looking worried and concerned.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked, kneeling down. His eyes were full of concern, he took my hand and stroked it gently.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm just a bit shaken, that's all. How's your hand?"

"Numb," He admitted and smiled. "I can't believe you done that."

"I probably shouldn't have," I said and laughed, looking down at our hands nervously.

"No, you shouldn't have, but if I might say, it was incredibly sexy." Eli said and laughed, kissing me gently. I kissed back, my lips soft on his. Eli pulled away, leaving the kiss short and sweet. "Let's go to my place, I can cook you something."

"You cook?" I asked, teasingly. Although, I was slightly shocked. What couldn't this man do.

"I make a mean quesadilla," Eli said and stood, up, walking around and getting in the drivers side. He pecked my lips before starting the car. I looked out the window and smiled, truly happy. Eli made me feel complete, whole. I didn't feel like a loser or an outcast. He was amazing.

"So, who did you loose your virginity too?" I asked, trying to make conversation as he pulled off the dirt road. Eli laughed quietly, although it wasn't a very happy laugh. It was almost one of regret.

"I was 14. My dad took me to a whore house and told me to pick one, so I did." He said quietly, his eyes completely focused on the road. I frowned and nodded, taking his hand and looking down at it. We were silent the rest of the ride. I couldn't judge him, but I expected a different answer. I then wondered how many women chose him to loose their virginity to. How many he took. It scared me slightly, to know that I wasn't the only one who'd ever found him attractive or amazing. I wasn't the only one. I'd never be the only one.

"We're here." Eli said slightly, parking the car. I looked out the window and smiled, shocked.

"You live here?" I asked, jumping out of the car quickly. The house was large, a lot bigger than any I'd seen that a 24 year old had. It had a screened in porch, which stretched around both sides of the house. It was at least three levels, and I stared up at it admiringly. Eli walked up behind me and took my hand, leading me up the stairs and inside.

The inside was just as grand as the out. From what I could see, it was all hardwood, a leather couch sat in the living room, which was where we were standing. There was a fireplace, a flat screen mounted above it. I could slightly see into the kitchen, which I could tell was also quite large. Eli smiled and walked past me, kicking his shoes off and smiling.

"You're house is amazing," I said and smiled, following him closely. Eli just shrugged.

"Wait till you see the bedroom," He said and winked. I blushed, smiling to myself.

"Well show me."

Eli nodded, squeezing my hand and leading me through the kitchen and to a back hallway. I followed him to and up a staircase. At the top was a door, which I figured was the bedroom door. He opened it and walked in, moving out of the way so I could see. I gasped silently, taking it in. His bedroom was huge. He had a king-sized bed, a computer desk, a bookshelf, a stereo and a dresser. It was also all hardwood. There was yet another flat screen on the wall, bigger than the one downstairs.

"I'm moving in with you," I said jokingly. Eli laughed, flopping down on the large bed.

"You're welcome to," He said and smiled, patting the bed beside him. I took a seat and smiled down at him, adjusting my shirt slightly.

"I was joking." I said.

"I wasn't." He said.

"Trust me, you do not want a girl living with you. Besides, I'm leaving for university in a few months…" I replied and then sighed. I didn't realize how close it would be until I left, moving over two hours away to the school of my dreams. I didn't want to think about it, because I know that I'd have to leave Eli then.

"Yeah, I guess you are." Eli mumbled sadly, staring up at me, his eyes growing slightly misty. He took my hands and sat up slightly, looking deep into my eyes.

"I need you to know that I'm not this fairytale guy. I have a past and baggage and I don't deserve you. I know that. I shouldn't even be with you, but I am, and I don't understand why, but you make me feel like I'm not the bad guy that I really am. You make me feel different and I've only known you three weeks but that's all I need to know thatI love you." Eli said, looking down nervously.

I didn't reply. I couldn't reply. I was shocked, amazed, confused. I didn't think Eli felt like that. I thought I was just another girl. Another relationship. But when he said that, it made me want to cry because I knew it was true. The sadness and slight pain in his voice left me speechless. So instead of replying, I pulled him close and kissed him hard, my lips caressing his passionately, meaningfully. Eli's tongue slid over my bottom lip, asking for room. I parted my lips slightly, allowing him entrance. His tongue rolled over mine, massaging it gently, making me moan into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We broke for a split second, then kissed each other again, just as hard as the last. Eli laid me back, moving on top of me. He kissed down my neck, sucking and biting softly. I moaned his name quietly, my hands sliding down his chest, urging him on. He kissed right above my collarbone, beginning to suck on it softly. His hand slipped under my shirt, tracing circles around my belly button. I relaxed, beginning to feel a bubbling vibration in my lower stomach. Eli pulled away, his hand sliding up a little farther.

"May I?" He asked quietly, smiling down at me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes."

Eli kissed me, his tongue flickering against mine. His hand slid over my breast slightly, massaging through my bra. My tongue wrapped around his, swirling over the tip teasingly. Eli pressed his lips even harder against mine, his fingers slipping under my bra. He circled my nipple slowly, sliding his thumb over the hardened nub. I held onto his shoulders, moaning into his mouth. Eli pulled away and kissed all over my face, his hand retreating slightly, probably trying to keep himself from getting over excited. I breathed hard, looking up at him happily.

"So," He said, moving off of me. "How about that quesadilla?"

**Next chapter should be up in a week or less. I also may be posting a new story, depends. :)**

**Review's mean the absolute world to me! :) Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I read and love every single one! I'd also love to hear your predictions.**

**Love,**

**Hails**


	7. Chapter 7

**You. My house. Now.**

I looked down to my phone from my laptop, a double vibration alerting me of a text. There wasn't any doubt of who it was. I took any chance to speak with him, since our time together has been limited by Jake.

**Naked?**

I sent jokingly, teasing Eli. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved flaunting and teasing. Eli was used to getting everything he wanted, especially sex. Although he didn't push for it, he didn't deny that he wanted it. Eli was strange like that, he wouldn't ask, but he would accept.

**Don't tempt me, Edwards. **

I let out a slight giggle, locking my phone and standing up. I looked out the window, slightly upset by the recent weather. It'd been raining for a week straight, putting a major damper on my summer plans. I didn't care, however, as long as I was spending time with Eli. I hurried down the stairs to the kitchen, where Jake and my mom sat.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mother said sharply, looking up from her work computer, and sliding her black framed glasses off. This immediately caught Jake's attention. He whirled around to face us, a half-eaten banana in his hand.

"Just to a friend's house," I answered, giving the usual eye-roll and heading towards the door before she could question any further.

"Oh, Clare, wait!" My mom called, standing up and following me into the living room. I sighed and turned, once again, to face her. "Your father called."

"And that's queue for me to leave, bye mother!" I said, turning and heading towards the new car I got for my birthday. I was curious, interested, even. But I wasn't about to let one phone call change what happened. I wouldn't let it change my feelings towards my father and what he did to me, to us. He probably needed something, anyway. Money, a car, a place to stay. My dad has called once in the last 3 years, to ask me if we had any baby things that his girlfriend could have. He spent 15 minutes raving on the fact he got a 21 year old pregnant. Needless to say, I hung up.

"Clare!" My mother interrupted, stepping in front of me.

"What?" I snapped. Although I knew my tone was uncalled for, anytime my father was mentioned it set me in an unusually bad mood.

"You're going to dinner at his house tonight, 6 PM." My mother said, crossing her arms and giving me a 'you're-not-getting-out-of-this look. I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach, the words that came out of her mouth just could not be true. The sad thing was, my mother was so nonchalant about it. She acted as if she didn't even care that he left us.

"No, Mom. I won't, I can't," I said, my voice breaking slightly, bringing emotions that I'd tried so desperately to bury. I clenched my keys tighter, biting my lip.

"You can and you are. No excuses, Clare. In fact, I'm taking you there myself, so you're not going anywhere." My mom said, blocking the door, trying her best to act like the adult who once made rational decisions. This isn't rational. This is the exact opposite.

"Look, mom, I'm going to my boyfriends. And I'm going to have fun and try to forget about the hell you are going to put me through. Don't worry, I'll go but he's coming with me and I'm not going to promise to be nice or on my best behavior." I hissed between clenched teeth, trying to push past her through the door.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, mother. Boyfriend."

"Who?" She asked, locking the door and backing against it so I couldn't leave. I let out a frustrated groan, stepping back.

"His name's Eli."

"DAMMIT CLARE!" Jake screamed from the kitchen. I heard the cabinet slam shut and watched his figure appear from the hallway quickly.

"Jake, watch your language." My mother said, but Jake just ignored it and focused on me.

"This better not be the same 24-year-old, prostitute, drug addicted, drinking asshole I know." He insisted, his eyes full of anger. I laughed, although it wasn't an amused laugh. More of a frustrated, angry laugh.

"Actually it is, and if you were interested he is damn good in bed," I spat, managing to push past my mom and out to my car, before anymore words could be exchanged.

I tried to turn the radio up loud, so it would distract me from my mind. It didn't work however, so I just hit the button to turn it off. I went over and over in my head of all the reasons I should hate him. I reassured myself that I had every right to not listen to him, or hear him out. He wasn't my dad anymore, if he ever was. He was just some man that I used to know. That and no more.

Eli was waiting on the front porch steps when I pulled up, which was odd because it was still raining a bit. Instinctively, I smiled, already in a better mood. I cut the ignition to the car quickly. As I stepped out, I heard Eli comment on it once again.

"That car is way too girly, I'm not sure I want it parked in my driveway."

"Whatever, Bernie's sexy and you're jealous." I teased, walking over to Eli, who rose up off the steps and pulled me into a sweet, warm kiss. Our lips danced against one another, embracing passionately, in a simple elegance. His tongue flickered my bottom lip before he pulled away, and gave me a welcoming smile.

"Happy early birthday," He whispered, pecking my forehead and taking my hand. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Tomorrow will be just another day."

"See that's where you're wrong, Clare. Tomorrow, at 12:00 A.M, you become legal." Eli said and smirked, his thumb running over mine suggestively.

"Well today, at whatever-time-it-is-right-now, I'm getting wet." I said and laughed, as the rain began falling harder. Eli blushed, a small smirk coming to his face as he looked at me, holding back laughter.

"Oh my god, not in that way. I see where your mind is." I said and laughed, turning him towards the door. Eli just shrugged, walking in and closing the door behind me quietly. The TV was on, but turned down so I couldn't quite tell what he'd been watching. Eli walked over and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to my ear and smiling.

"I got you something." He whispered, and pulled away, smiling down at me happily.

"Eli! I told you not too!" I said and frowned, looking up at him. I crossed my arms, automatically feeling guilty.

"I know, but I think you'll like it," Eli said and pecked my forehead, turning and heading to his bedroom. I followed him quickly, curious as to what it was, although a slight pang of guilt still deep in my stomach. I tried to ignore the subject on hand, although it was difficult. Eli led me into the bathroom and stopped me in front of the mirror. I smiled, looking over at him.

"Did you get me tampons?" I joked, scanning the bathroom for any clue of what it was. I heard Eli laugh, coming up behind me and pulling something out of his pocket.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, gathering my hair behind my ears. I hesitantly did as told, taking a deep breath. I felt him lay something, a chain around my neck and a cold metal object hanging off of it. Eli dropped my hair and smiled. "Open."

I gasped as I opened them slowly, tears immediately filling my eyes and threatening to spill. My fingers touched the diamond inlaid heart gently, being extra careful with it. The necklace was beautiful, with white gold and diamonds forming the shape of two hearts interlocking. I couldn't speak; I spun around and pulled Eli into a tight hug, burying my face in his neck, clenching my eyes tight so the tears wouldn't fall.

"I love you," I murmured, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I love you too," Eli whispered, looking down at me as I pulled away.

"You shouldn't have, Eli. I mean… this probably cost…"

"Don't worry about it," He insisted, cutting me off and kissing me softly, his lips warm and soft on mine. I broke the kiss, ending it short and frowning.

"I have to ask you to do something, and I completely understand that you don't want to do it and I really don't want to do it either because it's going to be awkward and stupid and pointless but I'm going to have to go even-"

"Clare," Eli said, smiling, interrupting my senseless rambling.

"Will you come with me to my dads tonight? My mom's making me go have dinner with him and I really don't want to go by myself." I said, looking down, my eyes glancing up at him very briefly.

"Sure… I don't mind." Eli said and smiled, although I could tell it was forced. I breathed a long sigh of relief and smiled, knowing that it would make the experience a lot easier than facing it alone. Eli knew about my dad and all that he'd done to us, but he never was the type to judge someone before meeting them. "So, when is it?"

"In an hour," I said and shrugged, sitting on his bed and smiling. "What should we do to…pass the time?" I smirked suggestively.

"Oh, well, I don't know," Eli whispered, and then leaned in, pressing his lips to mine hard. His tongue flickered across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted ever so slightly, but Eli took the chance and slid his tongue in my mouth. He swirled the tip over mine teasingly, his lips pressing into mine harder.

Eli pulled away and kissed down my neck, leaving a trail of sexual, warm kisses down to above my collar bone, where he knew I was most sensitive. He began to suck on it softly, his tongue massaging it. I let his name slip out of my mouth, moaning quietly, my body instinctively pressing against his. Eli parted with my skin, edging my shirt up, staring down at me and smiling.

"Yes, please, get rid of it," I whispered, bringing his lips to mine again for a quick and sweet kiss. He jerked my shirt off, kissing me hard as he skillfully unclasped my unneeded and in-the-way bra. Eli sat back, straddling me, his weight resting on my pubic bone, driving my hormones crazy.

"Damn Clare," Eli breathing, looking down my body, taking in me and smiling. I breathed hard, happy, trusting Eli. I knew he would never judge me, he wouldn't find me ugly due to scars or extra weight. It was the first time he'd seen me this exposed, but I wasn't scared or nervous or even self conscious. I felt loved and happy. Even though I knew I was nothing compared to some of the women Eli has been with, it didn't phase me, because I had a part of him no one else did.

Eli kissed down my neck slowly, his fingertips swirling around my belly button, sending goose bumps and electricity down deep. His lips trailed down my chest, slowly kissing to my nipple. His lips attached to the mound, sucking and teasing. His hand inched up to the neglected one, swirling around the tip, making me shudder in pleasure. I let a loud moan escape out of my mouth, urging him on. Eli's teeth brushed the tip, sending my back arching into his. He began to roll his hips into mine, his erection poking my thigh. I didn't mind, until he pulled away.

"Eli," I groaned, crossing my arms over my breasts and sitting up. "Why'd you stop?"

"It's 6:30. I don't exactly want to meet your dad with a boner," Eli joked, falling beside me and handing me my shirt. I laughed and put my bra on, slipping my shirt over my head.

"That's fine with me. You can meet him naked if you want." I said between clenched teeth, the anger towards my father returning.

"Clare, don't be so hard on him. He made a mistake; he's trying to fix it." Eli said, taking my hand. I jerked away from him, astounded.

"You did **not** just say that. He left me and my mom Eli; he left us with nothing and married someone your age! Then had another baby with her, and forgot he already had two children!" I screamed, my emotions getting the best of me once again. I felt tears flood my eyes, and I blinked them back. Eli frowned, noticing them and pulling me close.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." He whispered, rubbing my back. I shook my head, holding onto him.

"It's fine. Can we just go?"

"Clare, hi!" Randall said as I got out of Eli's car. I took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Hello," I said and sighed, my eyes immediately going to the tall blonde standing behind him, holding a small baby. I felt Eli walk up behind me and touch my back gently, reassuringly. I couldn't help but stare at the woman and the baby, a sickening and envious feeling deep down in my stomach, sending my nerves into overdrive.

"Hello, I'm afraid we haven't met," Randall said, looking over at Eli. Before Eli could say anything, I smiled.

"This is my boyfriend, Eli." I said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Eli said politely, shaking Randall's hand and glancing down at me. The woman stepped forward towards me, pulling me into an awkward one hand hug. I didn't hug back; instead, I just stood there, confused. I didn't even know this whore's name, and she thinks we're on a physical basis.

_**No.**_

"Um, who are you?" I said, knowing it was going to embarrass her, but not even caring.

"Clare, this is my wife, Emilee. And this," He said, gesturing to the small child in her hands. "Is your sister, Kinsey."

"She's not my sister." I said quietly, as Eli poked me in the back. I shot him a dirty look before my "dad" cleared his throat.

"Let's go in and eat, shall we?" He said, leading us into the house. It was smaller than Eli's, but the house wasn't what I was focused on. There were pictures all over the walls, but I didn't recognize anybody who was in them. I figured they all belonged to the blonde whore who was leading us over to a wooden dining table, a plate set in four spots, spaghetti sitting in the middle. I took a seat directly beside Eli. After we'd all got our food, my dad broke the awkward silence.

"So, Eli, how do you know Clare?" My dad asked, looking to Eli. Great. It's the first time my dad's seen me in three years and he's more interested in my boyfriend.

"Oh, I am friends with her brother." Eli said, and then I saw him freeze, not sure if he should have said that.

"Brother?" My dad questioned, looking at me.

"Yeah, Jake. He is my brother after all. And Glen's my dad. They took care of us, they're our family." I snapped, looking up at them, a smile clear on my face.

Randall swallowed my comment, returning his attention to Eli. "So are you Jake's age?" He asked.

"A little older actually," Eli excused, glancing at Emily again, almost nervously.

"He's 23." I said, shooting a look at Emily, who already looked uncomfortable. It's pretty sad that my boyfriend and my father's wife are only a year apart.

"In that case, Eli, do you work?"

"He does," I said before Eli could reply. I smirked and sat back in my chair, looking strait at my dad. "Eli's a prostitute."

I tried not to laugh as my dad dropped his fork, making a loud cling against the glass plate. The tenseness in the room was obvious, the silence making everyone uncomfortable.

"Actually, I quit before Clare and I got together. I'm thinking about going back to school." Eli said, glancing at me and then looking back up at my dad. This took me by surprise. I knew Eli had quit, but he hadn't mentioned anything about college. Eli had told me he graduated very high in his class, but the summer he was set to go to university he got into prostitution and drugs.

"That's nice," My father said, looking slightly intimidated. Emily spoke up for the first time.

"Clare, are you excited about going into your senior year?"

"I'm actually a freshman. At university." I corrected.

"Oh, your father said you were a senior." Emily said, blushing and looking embarrassed.

"I'm sure he did," I spat, glaring at my father who looked at me uncomfortably. I felt Eli nudge me under the table, and I frowned

"So, Eli, I know it's none of my business, but I don't really want my daughter involved in… your lifestyle."

That was it.

"RANDALL!" I snapped, standing up quickly, infuriated. I felt Eli grab my hand, still seated. Before I could go off on a rant, Eli stopped me.

"Sir, in all respect, I am not my lifestyle. It is- was- a job. Work. That's all it was to me, nothing more."

"And no, it was none of your damn business. Number one, I am NOT your daughter. I'm Glen's. Number two. Eli's lifestyle is my lifestyle. You don't like it? Sorry, but you lost the ability to have an opinion on my life the minute you left us for this blonde whore and her perky boobs, which obviously aren't even real in the first place. So fuck you, fuck your whore, fuck this new life you have that you think is so perfect. You don't have a clue who I am. And here's a bit of information: Glen and Jake will **always **be ten times the man you ever were, you bastard." I yelled, jerking away from Eli and running outside, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. I stopped at the end of the steps, and heard footsteps coming quickly behind me. I glanced back and saw Eli. He immediately pulled me into a tight embrace, and I buried my face in his chest, sobbing into him. Eli was silent; he just held me and rubbed my back. I clung to him, my body shaking as I sobbed.

"Clare, you listen to me," I heard my dad snap, stomping down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and glanced up. "I will not have you talk to me like that. I was going to try and work you into this, but obviously, that isn't going to work. The reason we had you come over today is simple. You're moving in with us for the summer."

**Oh my goodness, I'm sorry for being late updating AGAIN. Hopefully this crap makes up for it! Reviews make my day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I swear I thought I uploaded this, woops. **

I angrily shoved clothes, books, jackets and shoes into boxes, not paying the slightest bit of attention to organization. There were already five boxes stacked outside of my room, and Eli and I had only just begun packing.

"Clare, you know you can stay with me," Eli offered for the sixth time today, sitting up from where he was neatly folding my dresses and placing them in a box. He gave me a slightly concerned look, which only made me shove faster.

"I don't want to stay with you." I snapped, grabbing the tape to close the sixth box of personal belongings. I knew I was being a quite harsh, a bitch even, but I was in no mood to be pestered at the moment. Instead of replying, Eli just shut up and sat back, which was honestly probably one of the best things he could do at that point. I sighed, and stood up, kicking the box to the side and leaning against the wall, taking a few quick moments to rest. Even though it was only noon, I was beyond exhausted.

"Clare?"

"What?" I groaned, hearing my mothers obnoxious, annoying voice at the door. I dramatically turned, even adding an eye roll.

"How are things going?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Great, Mom, just fucking wonderful. What else would I want to do on my eighteenth birthday but spend all goddamn day packing?" I said, quite loudly, my sarcasm level shooting through the roof. I honestly didn't care though. If she wanted to be the most selfish "mom" in the world, then I was going to be the biggest bitch of a daughter she could image. An eye for an eye, right?

"Watch your language!" She said sharply, sitting up straighter. The shocked look on her face made me hold back a laugh.

"No, I will not 'watch my language'. I'm eighteen. I don't live with you anymore. You don't get to tell me what to do you selfish, rude, inconsiderate little bitch." I hissed, roughly grabbing another box. The room was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Eli sat on my bed awkwardly looking between my mom and I. Without saying another word, I watched my mom storm out of my room and downstairs.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Eli said quietly, standing up and walking over to me. The look I gave him was enough to make him shut up.

We worked. And worked. And worked some more. It was about five before we got done, daylight was slowly fading, and my arms ached with the pains of moving twenty boxes into Eli's car. Now, I stood in what used to be my room, looking at the empty room, closing my eyes to keep tears of frustration and anger back. I took a deep breath as Eli came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his soft pink lips to my neck.

"How about we go out tonight? We'll go to dinner, maybe a party or something if you want, you can stay the night and we can finish taking it to your dad's in the morning?" He whispered against my skin. I smiled and nodded slightly.

"I think that is a wonderful plan." I said and turned in his arms, laying a simple, sweet kiss on his cheek. Eli let his hands fall, flipping the light off and waiting for me to exit. I walked down the stairs and out the car, completely ignoring my mom. I hadn't seen Jake in a while, so I figured he was visiting some friends. Probably Katie.

Eli opened his door for me, flashing me a warm smile. I slipped in, watching Eli gently close my door and then walk around to the driver's side.

"You know what I want to do?" I asked.

"What?" He said, looking at me curiously, pausing a second before turning the car on.

"Skip dinner and go get drunk and high and just forget everything that happened the past few days. Except for the good parts that you're in." I whispered, looking at him wishfully. Eli smiled, nodding slowly.

"We can do that." He said, pulling out of my driveway and turning left onto the main road. I smiled and looked at him. "Where at?" He asked.

"Home," I whispered. Eli didn't have to be a genius to know I meant his home. To be honest, that was the closest thing I had to a real home now. If you'd asked me, I was homeless. Sure, I had a house to live in. But it wasn't a home. It never would be home. Eli didn't say another word; he just drove in silence, glancing over at me every now and then. It was a short drive to his house, and I quickly bounced out of the car, walking up to the door and grabbing the extra key Eli had given me. I looked over my shoulder as I fumbled with the deadbolt, making sure Eli was close behind me. Eventually, I got the door open. I pushed it out of my way and walked in, plopping down on the couch. Eli quietly closed the door.

"Which first?" He asked, smirking and heading towards the kitchen.

"Weed, but go ahead and bring the… just whatever you have that will do the job quickly." I said, sitting back and slipping my sandals off. I waited patiently for Eli, and he returned quite quickly, tossing the zip lock bag on the coffee table and gently setting bottles of clear and amber colored liquids down. I sat up quickly, looking at the bag, waiting for Eli to roll and light it, considering I was far too inexperienced to know how to do it. Eli smiled, grabbing the bag and pulling out a thin piece of paper. He skillfully prepared it, wrapping, taking his time and making it absolutely perfect. The longer he took, the more excited I became, and I eventually was bouncing on the couch. Eli laughed, looking up at me for a moment.

"Calm down, Clare. We have all night." He said, pulling his cigarette's and lighter out of his back pocket. Tossing the half-empty pack of Marlboro's on the table, he tried, and failed to draw a flame from the lighter.

"Shit," He cursed, under his breath. I frowned, and I could see a slight pang of regret cross his eyes for a moment. He knew I didn't like to hear him cuss, I always thought he was better than that. But then again, I'm sitting here begging the guy to get me completely fucked up. Now wasn't really the time for supposed "morals". "Can you run upstairs? Under the bathroom sink, there's a cigarette carton. Look in there and bring me a lighter out of the pack, please?"

He didn't have to ask twice. While he stood up and headed into the kitchen, I ran upstairs, into his room and straight back towards the bathroom. I opened the wood door under the sink, and crouched down, peering under the dark cabinet. It was normal, stocked with towels, rags, and extra shampoo and soap. I dug around some, and pulled out one of the now familiar cigarette cartons. I opened the top, and looked down at it wide eyed. Lighters filled the entire thing, top to bottom. If there's one thing I truly love about Eli, it's how prepared he is. I grabbed a bright green Bick lighter, and went to put the box back where he had it, when my hand hit a cold metal can. The type with a lid that you can get popcorn in around Christmas time. I pulled the towels out, making room for the tin can to slide past the pipes. I stood up, my back starting to hurt from being in that position for so long. Setting the lighter on the marble counter, I pried the rusty top off the can.

And here I was thinking Eli was just your average stoner.

I couldn't tell what most of it was, though I was pretty sure there were a wide variety of different types of drugs, most of them pretty hard. There were needles and syringes, plastic baggies filled with different kinds off pills, crystals and substances. Why anyone would need this much drug is beyond me.

"Find anything that looks good?"

I gasped, turning quickly, knocking the can off the counter top. It hit the tile floor with a loud bang, spilling most if its contents and making me jump and shake even more than I already was.

"Eli! I- I was just, I mean I wasn't trying, I just saw it and-"

"Clare, you're fine, really," He said and laughed, kneeling down beside the can and sitting it up right, beginning to toss bags and pills and shots back in to it. I immediately helped him, nervous, even if he did say my snooping was fine. "If I really wanted to hide something from you, I wouldn't send you to get something right next to it."

I took a small breath of relief and nodded, grabbing a bag with grayish colored capsules and beginning to put it back.

"Wait! Let me have those," Eli said, smirking and taking them from me, shoving them deep down in his back pocket. I looked at him wide-eyed as he stood up, grabbing the lighter and pushing the tin back into the sink. "These are for later."

I didn't bother asking what it was. I didn't care. If it was in a can with meth and cocaine and heroine, and Eli thought it safe enough for us to try, then it didn't make a difference what it was.

I love weed.

Okay, not like that, but it's definitely better than any medication I've ever taken before. When you mix it with alcohol? So much better.

I took another deep inhale of the smoke, letting it sit for a few moments then swallowing it. Immediately, I reached for another chip, grabbing the whipped cream and spreading it all over the salty, crunchy goodness. I popped it in my mouth, and shot Eli a look when he started laughing quietly.

"You want to know what's funny?" He asked, pulling the bag out of his back pocket and toying with it a moment.

"What?" I asked, grabbing a bottle and pouring the liquid fire down my throat, loving the burn it left, craving more. I began to feel even more fuzzy, and I loved it.

"Eight years ago, I never imagined I'd be where I am now." He said, popping the grey pill in his mouth, letting it sit there a moment.

"You've succeeded more than you thought possible?" I asked nonchalantly, not completely sure my sentence made a bit of sense. I dug one of the pills out of the bag Eli still held, and popped it in my mouth. I washed it down with another swig of alcohol. Eli started laughing. But it wasn't a happy, or an amused laugh. It was more one of sadness or frustration.

"No, no. I've failed more than I thought possible."

His sentence made me go quiet, because for the slightest second, under all the drugs and alcohol I felt truly, honest-to-god sad. Sad for me, sad for Eli. In this moment, I could see how he really was. He wasn't this perfect guy that everyone thought he was. He hated himself. And that just made me… hopeless.

And then whatever that little pill was kicked in.

I randomly started laughing, pulling Eli close and kissing him deeply, the past few seconds forgotten, lost behind a tornado of adrenaline, emotions and euphoria. Eli kissed back, the bottle of liquor he held slipping out of his hand and hitting the floor with a thump. Neither one of us made a move to get it. He made a move for my breast, and I. Well, I reached for the joint. I separated from Eli's lips closing my eyes as I took a long; much needed drag from the roll. I slowly let the smoke slide out of my mouth. Eli began to kiss down my neck, his high just as sky-rocketed as mine, his libido kicking into high gear as he began to touch my body. I let him kiss over me, turning my head and finishing the bottle of alcohol. I slowly sat it on the table, and brought his lips up to mine, my head spinning, and my vision blurry.

"Fuck me," I whispered against his lips, slowly sliding my shirt up and off. Eli chuckled, pressing my leg between his.

"Gladly," He hissed, pressing his lips to mine hard, ripping my bra off. He roughly cupped my breast, massaging and pinching the most sensitive parts. A moan rippled out of my body and into his mouth.

He pulled away, attaching his lips to my nipple, sucking and licking. He brushed his teeth over the now hardened tip, making me quiver with anticipation and pleasure.

My head was foggy. Thoughts were non existent. All I knew now was the touch of Eli, as he pulled and ripped clothes off, kissing my hips, and my thighs, and my pubic bone. He ran his tongue up my stomach, pulling away and kissing my lips. He began to rub his hardened cock over my thigh, the tip brushing ever so often, enticing a moan from both of us. Eli kissed my lips hard, his tongue brushing mine, flickering, causing my hips to push up, craving touch. My lips were soaked with bodily fluid, my opening throbbing, begging to be filled.

"Please," I moaned, my hand sliding to Eli's ass, pushing his cock towards me.

He didn't need another invitation.

I threw my head back, a deep loud moan coming with pleasure. The excitement and feeling I got from a deep thrust, sent another jerk, my hands slid up his back, clawing squeezing with every movement he made.

I breathed hard, my hips beginning to move against his. With every thrust it felt as if he were going deeper and deeper, his hips began to move faster, shoving in and out of me quickly, causing a tingling, building sensation to start in my lower belly.

The last thing I remember is an explosion-type feeling. Accompanied with my body shaking, screaming with such an immense amount of pleasure, it can't be described.

**Reviews save all the orphans! **

**No, seriously, what do you guys think the reaction will be "morning after?" **

**And yes, I realize the sex scene was very rushed. They won't all be like that, it was for a reason. ;)**


End file.
